Antes de partir
by DaePam
Summary: Cuando sientes que tu enfermedad ya no tiene solución, comienzas a pensar en varias cosas que no has podido hacer, pero... si te tuvieras que ir ¿Que cosas pondrías en tu lista antes de partir? [Jerza] [Gruvia, Zervis y Gale en segundo plano].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima trolleador-sama, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento sin fines de lucró.

 **Advertencias y/o aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **AU.**

 **Género:** Romance **/** Drama.

 **Pareja:** Jerza (Jella x Erza).

[***]

 **Antes de partir.**

" _Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene, y es verdad, lo que no te dicen es que cuando se pone en marcha lo hace aun más rápidamente para recuperar lo perdido."_

—Albert Finney - Edward Bloom —

 **Capitulo 1:** _Cuando éramos niños._

No sabría decirte si la vida fue justa o no conmigo, a mi corta edad he pasado por tantas cosas que ya no sabría si tomarlas como buenas o malas, pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es que conocerla a ella fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida. Seguramente te estarás preguntando a que me refiero con todo esto, pues bien, déjame contarte nuestra historia, aunque para eso me regresare unos años atrás.

[***]

Cuando llegue a la ciudad de Magnolia tenía apenas seis años, por desgracia mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, quedando yo así al cargo de mi tía, ella tenía una hija un año menor que yo, su nombre es Meredy, se volvió como una hermana menor para mí. Los vecinos de al lado de nuestra casa tenían tres hijos, la mayor de ellos era de mi edad, Ultear Milkovich. Ella junto a Meredy y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Un día antes de entrar a la escuela primaria fui al parque a acompañar a Meredy, pues Ultear había salido junto a su madre al centro comercial, y por esa razón no pudo acompañarla ella. Vi que mi prima se puso a jugar con una niña de cabellos azules, más claros que los míos. Jugaban a las muñecas así que yo podía mesearme en el columpio sin tener que estar detrás de ella, pero mi tranquilidad se fue a los pocos minutos cuando escuche el llanto de una niña, me gire en dirección a donde provenía aquel llanto y vi como tres niños más grandes que yo molestaban a una niña de apariencia ¿Gatuna?, iba a ayudarla pero alguien se me adelanto y ahí fue cuando la vi... Una niña muy bonita de cabellos rojos y unos hermosos ojos cafés. No sabía cómo, pero el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento, no fue hasta que escuche como los tres niños de antes salían corriendo mientras decían "es un monstruo" que regrese a la realidad, la niña de cabellos rojos estaba abrazando a la castaña, inmediatamente me acerque a ellas un poco nervioso.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?— pregunte, ellas voltearon hacia mí.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?— pregunto a la defensiva la niña de cabellos rojos.

—Me llamo Jellal Fernandes, ¿Ustedes?— me presente mientras las observaba detenidamente, tratando de ver si estaban heridas.

—Me llamo Millianna y ella es Erza— dijo la menor de las dos.

« _Así que se llama Erza...»_

—Ya veo, me alegro que estén bien, lamento no haberlas ayudado— dije un poco avergonzado, pero de inmediato una pregunta llego a mi mente.

— ¿Como hiciste para deshacerte de ellos?— le pregunte curioso a Erza, ella se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada a otro lado.

—B-bueno practico Karate y p-pues...— _«valla, una niña que sabe defensa personal.»_

—Fue un gusto conocerte Jellal, Er-chan de verdad gracias por todo, pero ya es hora de que vaya a esperar a mi mamá.

Aquella niña se fue dejándonos solos a Erza y a mí, le sugerí ir a los columpios para jugar un rato y de paso estar más cerca de Meredy quien aun jugaba con, supongo yo, su nueva amiga.

— ¡Oh!, no sabía que Juvia estaba hoy aquí — dijo mientras se sentaba en el columpio.

— ¿Juvia?

—Si, la niña de cabello azul— señalo con la mirada a la niña que jugaba con mi prima.

—Ahh... ¿Y vives por aquí?— pregunte curioso, ya que nunca antes la había visto, aunque tampoco es como si me la pasara todos los días en el parqué.

—Vivo a tres cuadras de aquí ¿Y tú?— dijo mientras empezaba a columpiar sus pies adelante y hacia atrás, yo imite su acción.

—Pues no sabría decirte a cuantas calles queda mi casa, pero queda a cinco minutos de aquí— conteste sincero, pues era la segunda vez que venía y nunca le preste atención a la distancia que había entre el parque y mi casa.

—Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

— ¿Eh? Pero si te lo acaba de decir Millianna.

—Bueno si, pero las presentaciones son mejores cuando uno mismo lo hace— dije sonriéndole.

—Creo que tienes razón, ¿Entonces qué te parece empezar de nuevo?

—Me parece buena idea— deje de mesearme para pararme en frente de ella, al ver mi acción ella se detuvo.

—Empezare yo, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes y tengo seis años— dije extendiéndole mi mano, ella me miro por unos segundos y después contesto al gesto.

—Me llamo Erza y tengo seis años también.

— ¿Erza? ¿Y tu apellido?— nos soltamos las manos y ella se tomo un mechón de su cabello.

—Solo... Erza...— pude notar un poco de tristeza en su voz y me sentí un poco culpable por preguntar, pero al ver que se agarraba su cabello se me ocurrió algo.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Que te parece Erza Scarlet?

— ¿Scarlet?

—Si, por el color de tu cabello, así me seria difícil olvidarte— ella se miro su cabello un poco ¿sonrojada? _«Probablemente este enferma»._

— ¿Scarlet eh?... Me gusta— dijo para al fin mirarme con una radiante sonrisa, yo solo le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Así pasamos la tarde jugando y conociéndonos más, estaba feliz porque había hecho una amiga más. Tiempo después ella se fue con Juvia, eran vecinas por lo cual aprovechaban para irse juntas. Yo por mi parte me fui con Meredy a casa, pero antes de llegar vimos a Ultear.

— ¡Ul!

Meredy corrió hacia ella mientras yo la seguía, cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazo y le conto que había hecho una nueva amiga, ella le sonrió y la felicito, después me miro y me pregunto si me había aburrido con ella, lo cual la respuesta fue negativa, pues me había divertido mucho gracias a Erza.

—También hice una nueva amiga.

— ¿Tu?— su voz era burlona.

—Si, a mi me consta— me apoyaba Meredy, entonces Ultear se callo y su mirada cambio a una seria.

—Ya veo... Bueno, nos vemos después — y así nos despedimos para cada quien irse por su lado.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado y eso quería decir que tenía que prepararme para mi primer día de clases. Estaba un poco nervioso pues no sabía lo que me esperaba y es normal tener miedo a algo que no conoces pero al menos Ultear asistiría a la misma escuela que yo.

Cuando llegue pude verla formada con otro grupo de niños, para mi desgracia le toco en otro salón, _«eso quiere decir que estaré solo»._

De repente pensé en Erza, ella me dijo que entraría en otra primaria, ante ese recuerdo me puse un poco triste, ella me había caído muy bien y esperaba que fuera a la misma escuela que yo.

Así pasaron los días, tenía amigos, pero en el receso me juntaba con Ultear. Había llegado el sábado y Meredy quería que la acompañara al parque, mentiría si dijera que no quería ir.

 _« ¿Estará Erza ahí?»_

Al llegar pude ver a Juvia, se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo, le pregunte por Erza y me dijo que probablemente no tardaba en venir. Me fui a sentar de nuevo en los columpios. Tiempo después llegaron Lyon y Gray, los hermanos de mi amiga, pero ella no venía con ellos.

— ¿Esperando a alguien?— Escuche una voz familiar, me voltie hacia atrás y ahí estaba Erza, pero venía con alguien más, un niño de cabellos rosas.

—Acaba de llegar— le sonreí mientras le indicaba el columpio vacio a mi lado— ¿Y el es?

—Es mi amigo Natsu Dragneel, acaba de mudarse— cuando iba a saludarlo el ya no estaba, lo buscamos con la mirada y lo encontramos jugando con Juvia, Meredy, Lyon y Gray.

— ¿Que tal la escuela?

—Pues bien ¿Y la tuya?

—Igual.

Iba a decir algo pero llegaron los demás preguntando si queríamos jugar a las escondidas, ambos aceptamos. A Natsu le toco contar, al principió se negó pero basto una mirada de Erza para que aceptara, todos nos fuimos a buscar un escondite. En la casa del árbol estaban Lyon y Meredy, y si nos refugiábamos ahí estaríamos perdidos los cuatro, fuimos a los toboganes y ahí estaban Gray y Juvia, mis opciones se estaban acabando cuando sentí que Erza tomaba mi mano y me jalaba detrás de unos arbustos.

—Aquí nos encontraran fácilmente.

—Claro que no, tu solo espera y veras— me sonrió y decidí confiar en ella.

Atentos, mirábamos a nuestros alrededores por si veíamos a Natsu cerca, afortunadamente estaba más ocupado en la zona de juegos que casi no prestaba atención hacia acá.

—Parece que encontró a Juvia y a Gray— señaló con su mano en dirección a los toboganes y efectivamente era así. Juvia lloraba y balbuceaba cosas mientras que Natsu y Gray peleaban, tal vez porque el peli-rosa hizo llorar a la Lockser.

—Esperemos a que valla por Lyon y Meredy, cuando se distraiga correremos a la base para salvarlos— yo simplemente asentí, por lo poco que la conozco me di cuenta que a ella no le gusta que la contradigan.

Esperamos unos minutos más cuando vimos que se acercaba a los arboles donde estaba la casita, nos miramos y entendiendo la orden visual asentimos a modo de afirmación.

— ¡Ahora!— grito y yo corrí detrás de ella hacia la base.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Gray tratando de consolar a Juvia diciéndole que no había sido su culpa y cosas así. Gritamos haciendo notar que ya estábamos en la base y que el juego había terminado. Cuando llegaron Natsu y los otros dos nos pusimos a platicar de nuestras caricaturas favoritas.

— ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Fairy Woman!— chillo emocionada la pelirroja con estrellas en sus ojos.

—Gajeel-kun quiere ser Fairy Man, aunque sinceramente, Juvia lo ve más como el villano— comento un poco triste la peli-azul.

— ¿Quien es Gajeel?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray, comenzando una nueva pelea por quien había preguntado primero, Erza se desespero y a su modo los hizo callar.

—Es el hermano de Juvia... y veo que viene hacia acá con Levy— dijo Scarlet mirando en un punto fijo del parque.

Todos volteamos en dirección a la mirada de Erza y vimos a un niño de cabello negro acompañado de una niña de cabellos azules.

—Así que aquí estabas, pequeña tontuela— el recién llegado comenzó a jalarle y apretarle los cachetes a Juvia.

—Mooo~ Gajeel-Kun, ¡A Juvia le duele!— por su parte la Lockser estaba haciendo un puchero que hasta cierto punto, los hacía ver tiernos.

—Gajeel— llamo Erza, lo miraba fríamente a lo cual el niño le respondió de la misma manera.

—Erza.

Se sentía un ambiente un poco tenso, me sentí nervioso por la situación, si bien ese tal Gajeel tenía pinta de ser niño malo, cuanto más Erza que daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?— su mirada cambio a una ¿Esperanzada?

—Ge-he~ ¡Por supuesto!— con su mano hizo la señal de victoria mientras la miraba orgulloso, Juvia y la otra niña tenían una gotita en su nuca.

—Mas te vale, ¡No quiero que el promedio de nuestra clase baje por tu culpa!— y de nuevo lo miro de manera fría.

—Si, si, como digas— hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto y se dispuso a jalarle de nuevo los cachetes a su hermana mientras que la otra peli-azul le decía que parara.

—Cierto, chicos ellos son Gajeel y Levy— Erza les indico que se presentaran.

Los que no los conocíamos comenzamos a presentarnos también. Después de todo aquello comenzamos a preguntarnos a que jugaríamos, pero el tiempo corría rápido y cuando nos habíamos decidido por jugar a los encantados llego el hermano mayor de Natsu, diciendo que ya era tarde, así que cada quien se fue a su casa, no sin antes acordar que nos veríamos todos el próximo fin de semana para jugar.

 _«Y apenas es sábado...»_

Suspire, estar con ellos era divertido, y no solo yo pensaba eso, Meredy parecía más contenta cuando volvía del parque, pero a todo esto, ¿Donde estaba Ultear?, se me hizo extraño que no viniera con sus hermanos, debí preguntarles, bueno será después, ahora lo importante es llegar a casa para cenar y dormir.

[***]

Holiwis~

Seiren se reporta con un ¿Long-fic? En realidad no sé, no planeo que sea largo, si acaso ocho capítulos pero bueno, todo depende de la inspiración xD

¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si, como verán esta vez es un fic Jerza, pero también tendrá otras parejas, aunque las que más haré notar será el Gruvia, Zervis y GaLe, como sea, se acepta cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o ¿Apoyo emocional? Okno C:

 **¿Review?**

 **By:** Seiren Castler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima trolleador-sama, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento sin fines de lucró.

 **Advertencias y/o aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

AU.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Pareja:** Jerza (Jella x Erza).

[***]

 **Antes de partir.**

 _"La vida es como un espejo, si le sonrió me devuelve sonrisas"_

—Mahatma Gandhi—

 **Capitulo 2:** Juego de niños.

 **L** a semana había pasado tortuosamente lenta para mí, pero, por fin era sábado. Había invitado a Ultear a jugar con nosotros, quería que conociera a los demás pero ella se negó, diciéndome que ya había quedado de ir con una amiga a su casa.

No le tome mucha importancia, ya sería para la próxima. Antes de ir al parque Juvia llego a nuestra casa, me sorprendió verla aquí, es decir, que yo recuerde nunca había venido a mi casa.

— ¡Juvia!— una pequeña sombra paso a mi lado a una velocidad increíble, pero me tranquilice al ver que era Meredy.

— ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? No, mas bien, ¿Que haces aquí?

—Es que Natsu-san y yo habíamos venido a ver a Gray-sama y Lyon-sama y de paso quería avisarles que llevaran algún juguete, no pregunten para que, solo traigan uno.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Y Natsu y los demás?

—Yo les pedí que se adelantaran— dijo sonriente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, cada quien fue hacia su habitación. Yo por mi parte buscaba que juguete podría llevar, ¿Carros?, no es que no tuviera juguetes, pero simplemente no sabía que llevar. Suspire resignado, creo que esta vez no llevare nada, estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto cuando un muñeco de acción bajo mi cama me llamo la atención, lo recogí y cuando lo vi mejor supe que era el príncipe de mi serie favorita "el reino de Edolas", inmediatamente supe que ese era el juguete indicado, lo que más juegan las niñas son a las muñecas, tal vez les sirva de algo.

Decidido baje a la sala donde ya me esperaban Meredy y Juvia, tal y como esperaba, ambas llevaban unas muñecas.

Los tres salimos de la casa y nos encaminamos al parque. Decidimos ir lento por precaución, siempre que cruzábamos una calle nos tomábamos de la mano y mirábamos a ambos lados, asegurándonos de que no viniera un coche. Cuando al fin llegamos al parque lo primero que hicieron ellas fue correr hacia los demás, yo solo caminaba, no había prisas, aunque admito que ya quería llegar desde hace rato.

—Bien, creo que ya estamos todos— Erza nos contó a todos con sus pequeños dedos.

—Erza, ¿Para qué era necesario traer un juguete? — Natsu traía consigo un dragón rojo.

—Vamos a Jugar con los juguetes que trajimos y si les parece bien, después haremos un intercambio.

—Pero si yo le regalo mi muñeca a un niño no creo que juegue con ella— Levy, al igual que todas las niñas traían una muñeca.

—Pero no será para que jueguen, tómenlo como símbolo de nuestra amistad, algún día creceremos pero siempre tendremos el juguete como un recuerdo de nuestra infancia y amigos.

Era una buena idea y al parecer los demás pensaron lo mismo, así que sin objeciones todos asentimos. Nos sentamos en el suelo y dejamos nuestros juguetes ya sea en frente o a un costado de nosotros.

—Bien, comencemos por ver que trajeron.

Como dije anteriormente, las niñas tenían muñecas, claro no la misma, pero muñecas a fin de cuentas, pero al ver los juguetes de los demás me arrepentí de mis palabras. Gajeel traía un muñeco del famoso Fairy Man, Gray, Lyon y yo trajimos unos muñecos, el de ellos eran como de unos alpinistas, por esta vez, admito que Natsu fue más original.

—Bien, Natsu y Gajeel serán los villanos.

Los dos iban a protestar pero Erza se adelanto.

—No escuchare sus quejas, ya está dicho— definitivamente Erza podría llegar a dar miedo pero yo lejos de sentir temor, le tenía admiración.

—Juvia, tú serás la princesa a la que secuestraran.

— ¡Sii!

—Meredy, tu serás su hermana ¿Te parece?

—Sin objeción alguna.

—Bien sigamos, Levy, tú serás la consejera real y la inteligente del grupo.

—S-sabes Erza yo prefiero ser...

—Siguiente, Gray— parecía pensativa, supongo que no era fácil repartir los papeles — estoy en un gran debate, ¿Quieres ser el que rescata a Juvia y se case con ella o el aliado que se sacrifica por el bien?

— ¡Yo quiero ser el que se case con Juvia!

— ¿Lyon-sama?

—Oye, se supone que yo sería el que se case con ella—Natsu parecía querer reírse y a Gajeel se le notaba un poco enojado.

— ¡Ninguno de ustedes se casara con mi hermana!

— ¡Basta!

Los tres callaron al instante, Natsu amenazaba con soltar la carcajada pero trataba de callarse con ambas manos en su boca.

— ¿Y bien Gray?

—Si digo que quiero ser el que se sacrifica entonces Lyon se casaría con Juvia ¿No?

—No, ya sé que será el.

—Bien, entonces seré el que se sacrifica—dijo muy decidido.

—Pero si acabas de decir que querías casarte con Juvia.

—Porque Lyon se iba a casar con ella, así que lo hice para ganarle.

— ¿Entonces solo lo hacías para molestar a Lyon?

—Si.

Voltee a ver a Juvia y parecía triste, me alarme cuando empezó a llorar, _«serás tonto Gray»,_ me dirigí hacia ella y la abrace, todos, absolutamente todos nos voltearon a ver por lo que decidí alejarnos un poco.

—Juvia estará soltera por el resto de sus días — Sonreí un poco, _«con que eso era»._

—Vamos, no llores, si quieres yo me caso contigo.

—No, Jellal-san, tu eres de Erza-san— inevitablemente me sonroje hasta las orejas, no esperaba que ella respondiera eso.

—Hey, suelta a mi hermana— Gajeel llego a donde estábamos nosotros, lo rodeaba un aura asesina, pero no le tome importancia, aleje suavemente a Juvia de mi y le sonreí.

—Vayamos a jugar, los demás se van a preocupar— los tres regresamos y los demás nos miraron curiosos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada Levy-san, sigamos.

—De acuerdo...

—Bueno ¿Con quién me quede?

—Ibas a decirme quien iba a ser yo.

—Cierto, Lyon tu serás el guardia de Meredy.

—Ya que— bufo un poco molesto.

—Como sea y por ultimo...— Erza me señalo con su dedo— tu serás el príncipe, hermano mayor de ellas y-y t-también serás m-mi— Erza de repente se puso colorada, comenzamos a preocuparnos, porque no solo estaba roja, también tartamudeaba y parecía que sacaba humo de las orejas.

—Erza ¿Estas bien?

—M-mi n-n-novio...

Vaya, de repente todo se volvió silencioso, Natsu se acerco a mí y me susurro que estaba sonrojado, me sentí un poco nervioso. Mire a Erza y ella estaba peor, pero, no había de que preocuparse, es un juego después de todo.

—S-seguro... Cuida bien de mi— me incline un poco y vi que me miraba sorprendida, pero inmediatamente fue remplazada con una sonrisa.

—C-cuida de mi también.

— ¿Que esperan? Ya quiero jugar.

Todos nos concentramos en nuestros "roles", Gajeel sería el malvado que secuestraría a Juvia con ayuda de su amigo, el dragón Natsu, para negociar con ella, a cambio querían el núcleo de vida de su reino. Meredy seria la hermana menor, ella se encargaría por un tiempo del reino en lo que el príncipe Jellal y su novia la princesa Erza iban en busca de la Juvia y Gray se les uniría tiempo después, Lyon será el guardia de Meredy y Levy será su mano derecha para saber que decisiones tomar en ausencia de su hermano.

Me parecía divertido que Erza se metiera mucho en su papel, me daba risa como se ponía a tartamudear cuando le decía que después de rescatar a mi " hermana" nos casaríamos y cosas así. Meredy también se metía mucho en su papel y aunque sé que éramos unos niños jugando, si de verdad estuviéramos en ese universo de reyes y dragones, sin duda ella reinaría bien.

Cuando Natsu y Gajeel fueron encarcelados, nos reíamos bastante ya que Erza había maniobrado con su muñeca simulando darles una paliza, lo bueno es que solo éramos nosotros controlándolos.

Después de eso nos casamos y tuvimos nuestro final feliz, aclaro que solo nosotros porque Juvia lloraba por la muerte de Gray, pero al instante sonrió porque él le dijo que solo era un juego y que estaría con nosotros.

—A la próxima yo seré el rey— mi amigo peli-rosa era el que se veía mas entusiasmado.

—Yo también quisiera escoger mi personaje la próxima vez.

—Si, si, lo que digan— Erza pidió que nos acercáramos a ella— Bien es hora del intercambio ¿Listos?

—Claro, pero, ¿Sera a elección de uno mismo?

—No pequeña Levy, será por medio de sorteo— una gota apareció en mi nuca, pobre Levy no la dejaban escoger.

Erza saco de su mochila una bolsa de plástico y en ella metió unos papelitos doblados _«parece que ya tenía todo planeado»_ , infló la bolsa y la zarandeo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tomen un papelito, no se vale cambiar con los demás ni tampoco resortear— dijo amenazante.

Paso por cada uno de nosotros, cuando paso conmigo solo habían dos papelitos, no tenía muchas opciones así que tome el primero que vi, nos ordeno que lo abriéramos y para mi sorpresa en el papelito estaba mi nombre, pero me llamo más la atención la caligrafía con la que estaba escrito, su letra era legible y delicada, _«con que esta es la letra de una niña»._

Me acerque a Erza para decirle del pequeño problema.

—No te preocupes me paso lo mismo— me enseño su pedazo de papel y en él estaba escrito su nombre.

—Ósea que si Jellal hubiera tomado el otro papel, a ti te hubiera tocado él ¿Verdad Erza?— Levy apareció detrás de nosotros con una risa burlona.

—Ahora mismo pediré que hagamos un resorteo— se dirigía hacia los demás pero Levy volvió a hablar.

—Dijiste que no estaba permitido.

—Pero es por una causa justa.

—Solo cambia el papel con Jellal, total los últimos dos papelitos eran sus nombres ¿No? No veo la necesidad de molestar a los demás.

—Levy tiene razón.

—Ves, hasta Jellal está de acuerdo— sin que Erza viera, la peli-azul alzo su dedo pulgar hacia mí en señal de aprobación.

Erza suspiro resignada y sin decir nada extendió su papelito hacia mí, lo tome sin rechistar e hice lo mismo con el mío.

—Perfecto, ahora veamos a quien le toco a los demás — no sé porque sentí que Levy estaba satisfecha con todo esto.

Cuando fuimos con los demás para ver quien les había tocado muchos estaban inconformes pero no podían hacer nada. Todos formamos un círculo para empezar con el intercambio.

— ¡Yo empiezo! — Natsu tomo a su dragón y se acerco a...

—Juvia, cuídalo bien— Natsu le dio a su dragón e inesperadamente la abrazo, Juvia un poco tímida también lo abrazo.

—No te preocupes Natsu-san, está en buenas manos— le sonrió y Natsu regreso a su lugar— bueno a Juvia le toco a Levy-san.

Se acerco a la pequeña peli-azul y antes de entregarle su muñeca la abrazo por última vez.

—Animo Juvia, somos vecinas y te la prestare cuando quieras— ambas se abrazaron y la mayor de las peli azules regreso a su lugar.

—Lyon ven acá — el nombrado se acerco a ella.

—Eres niño y probablemente no te gusten las muñecas pero... Cuídala por favor.

Lyon tomo la muñeca y solo asintió. Levy no muy convencida se quedo en su lugar mirando su muñeca.

—Gajeel— susurro en un tono apenas audible pero aun así todos los escuchamos perfectamente y por lo que vi, más de uno se sorprendió, incluyéndome a mí.

El pelinegro se acerco y solo soltó un "Gi~hi" antes de tomar en sus manos el muñeco del albino, el en cambio no dijo nada y solo se retiro a su lugar.

— ¡Tu!— Gajeel señalo a Gray, este ni se inmuto y segundos después se acerco a él.

—No me caes muy bien que digamos y no me hace ninguna gracia darte mi muñeco pero, confió en que lo cuidaras.

Gray solo sonrió de lado y tomo el muñeco del famoso "Fairy Man".

—Descuida.

Ambos se fueron a su lugar, Gray se volteo hacia Meredy y le extendió su muñeco, la peli-rosa lo tomo y le sonrió, dejo el juguete a un lado y se acerco a Natsu.

—No la destruyas, sino le diré a Juvia que me de tu dragón.

—Estará bien conmigo, tranquila.

—Ya casi estamos todos, así que Erza, pasa al centro — Levy tenía esa aura burlona, _« ¿se estará vengando?»_ bueno es lo más probable, después de todo no la dejo escoger.

—A mi me toco a Jellal— me acerque hacia ella con una sonrisa, ella miro su muñeca de " Fairy Woman" con dulzura antes de entregármela.

—Ten, es muy especial para mí, así que cualquier desperfecto que le vea me desquitare con tu muñeco— sabia que sus palabras tenían otro significado.

—No te preocupes, yo sé cuidar muy bien mis cosas — le entregue a "Mystogan" y así finalmente terminamos el intercambio.

Nos quedamos un rato mas jugando con nuestros nuevos juguetes, todo era risas y diversión, sin duda alguna, me la pasaba muy bien con ellos...

[***]

Ante esos recuerdos no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa con algo de melancolía y nostalgia. Aquellos eran tiempos divertidos y felices, incluso me atrevo a decir que tuve una buena infancia aun con la ausencia de mis padres, pero... No todo fue de la misma manera... algunas cosas cambiaron para bien o para mal.

 _«A partir de ahora la verdadera historia comienza...»_

[***]

 **Hola~**

¿Que tal les pareció? En lo personal no quede muy satisfecha que digamos, pero comparado con la otra versión que tenia de este capítulo, me quedo con esta, se que el romance no se noto en estos dos primeros capítulos pero, son niños y a esa edad tienen otras preocupaciones y así. Por cierto ¿Alguien está conforme de como quedaron en el intercambio? Al principio quise ponerlos en parejas pero, siento que sería ya un poco cliché ya que tal vez se veía venir, así que quise cambiar de rutina xD

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, tratare de ir mejorando conforme avance la historia. También disculpen si hay OoC, que lo más probable es que si haya, pero en mi defensa diré que este fic es un AU por lo cual, ellos en su infancia no pasaron por todo eso de la torre del cielo, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de apegarme a sus personalidades lo mas que pueda.

Por último, ¿les gustaría NaLu o NaLi?, aunque no tendrán mucha relevancia en esta historia pero quisiera al menos darles importancia en un capitulo, ustedes deciden.

Respondiendo reviews~

 **Doramassilvi:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ten por seguro que habrá mucho Jerza y Gruvia, igual si quieres que alguien en especial aparezca puedes pedírmelo, ya veré donde lo acomodo yo xD ¡Gracias por tu review! :3

 **Kuchiki's:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, trato de hacer el fic lo más entendible que sea, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida C:

 **lady-werempire:** Como vez ya finalizó la etapa de su infancia :'( ahora si lo bueno está por venir ¡Gracias por tu review! C:

 **bluewater14:** Jajaja créeme que necesitare mucho apoyo emocional xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me des tu punto de vista como lectora.

Y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva son bien recibidas.

 **¿Review?** _Cada review vale por un granito de inspiración._

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Próxima actualización:** 13 de Junio.

 **By:** SeirenCastler.


End file.
